One sweet day
by just.a.shadow
Summary: TRADUCTION DUNE FIC DE KIM MALEFOY Après avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, le père de sa fille de 5ans, Hermione se demande si elle sera un jour capable d'aimer à nouveau...
1. Chapitre 1 : Besoin de quelqu'un

Chapitre 1 : Besoin de quelqu'un

« Maman, parle moi de papa s'il te plait ! supplia Rebecca.

Je t'en ai déjà parlé un trillion de fois Becky, répondit Hermione en souriant au visage excité de sa fille de 5ans

Je sais, mais s'il te plait, encore une fois », demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle savait que sa mère ne pourrait jamais résister à ce sourire.

« Ok, je vais t'en parler, mais après que tu te sois habillée.

on est samedi maman, je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller tout de suite. »

Le samedi, habituellement, elles restaient toutes les deux en pyjama toute la journée.

« Mais nous allons voir tante Ginny et oncle Harry aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?

est ce que oncle Fred et oncle Georges seront là aussi ? demanda Becky avec un immense sourire aux lèvres

je ne pense pas mais tu pourras jouer avec James. »

James était le fils de Harry et Ginny. Il avait quatre ans et portait le prénom de son grand-père.

« Et Luna, Neville et Kylie seront là aussi ! »

Kylie était la fille de luna et Neville. Elle avait deux ans.

« Mais je voulais jouer avec Fred et Georges !

je sais mais s'il te plait Becky, va t'habiller maintenant et après nous devrons y aller.

Tu me parleras encore de papa ?

Oui » répondit Hermione en regardant sa fille sortir en courant de la salle de bain. Elle continua ensuite de se maquiller tandis qu'elle recommençait à penser à Ron. Il ne savait pas qu'Hermione était enceinte de leur enfant lorsqu'il est mort. Hermione ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle l'avait appris deux jours après et c'était ce qui lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre. Elle allait renoncer, elle était sur le point de se suicider mais lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle allait avoir un bébé, le bébé de Ron, elle avait retrouvé la force de continuer.

« Regarde moi », dit Becky en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle tournoya dans une robe bleue que Mrs Weasley lui avait offerte au Noël précédent. Elle était parfaitement assortie à ses yeux bleus.

« Tu es très jolie », dit Hermione en lui souriant.

Becky s'arrêta de danser et enserra les jambes de sa mère.

« Comme toi maman, je veux être aussi belle que toi quand je serais plus grande. »

Hermione rigola, Rebecca sourit, lâcha les jambes de sa mère et recommença à danser dans la salle de bien.

Quand Hermione eut fini de se maquiller, elles allèrent dans le salon et Hermione s'assit sur le canapé. Becky vint se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère. Elles s'asseyaient toujours comme cela lorsqu'elles parlaient de Ron.

« Ton papa et moi sommes tombés amoureux pendant notre sixième année à Poudlard. Nous étions tellement fou l'un de l'autre que même Dumbledore, le directeur, disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu un couple plus amoureux que ton père et moi. »

Hermione parlait à sa fille comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois et Becky souriait joyeusement.

« Tu étais sa princesse et il était ton prince », dit la petite fille en ayant un petit rire.

Elle aimait les contes de fées, elle avait l'habitude de dessiner et d'écrire les siens, avec Hermione et Ron dans les rôles principaux.

« Quand nous avons été diplômé de Poudlard, ton père m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai dit oui bien sûr et nous devions nous marier un petit peu plus tard cette année là », dit Hermione en repensant au jour ou Ron lui avait fait sa demande.

FLASH BACK

« Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls, il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de te dire », annonça Ron en semblant tout à coup légèrement nerveux.

Hermione lui sourit et ferma la porte de leur chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

« Hermione, je …. Je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit immédiatement son baiser.

« Pendant ces temps sombres qui peuvent rendre l'homme les plus joyeux de la Terre dépressif, tu es la lumière qui me fait sourire, chuchote Ron contre les lèvres d'Hermione. J'espère que je suis ta lumière.

Crois moi Ron, tu l'es. »

Hermione lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire et sortit une boite rouge de sa poche.

« Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi Hermione. »

Il ouvrit le boite, révélant ainsi un magnifique anneau en or.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Oh, Ron, oui, bien sûr ! » dit Hermione d'une voix entrecoupée.

Il sourit et mit la bague à son doigt.

« Elle est magnifique Ron, cela a du te coûter une fortune !

Oui effectivement, mais qu'est ce que l'argent quand je sais que je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec la femme que j'aime ? »

Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ron et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit…. C'était leur dernière nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble, la nuit ou Becky fut conçue.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« Continue maman ! » s'exclama Becky.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et regarda l'anneau en or qu'elle continuait de porter à son doigt.

« Deux jours après qu'il m'ait proposé de l'épouser, la guerre l'a emporté. »

Hermione soupira.

« Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Parmi eux ton grand-père et ton oncle Bill, cela a été le plus horrible jour de ma vie. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer à raconter à Becky ce qui s'était passé.

« Ce jour-là, Harry, ton père et moi avons fait face à Voldemort lui-même.

est-ce qu'il a vraiment les yeux rouges ? James m'a dit ça, demanda Becky

Oui, c'est vrai. Il est vraiment terrifiant. Harry était celui qu'il désirait tuer. Lorsqu'il nous a trouvé, Voldemort a pointé sa baguette sur Harry et a crié un des sorts impardonnables. »

Becky sursauta. Même si elle avait entendu cette histoire beaucoup de fois, elle réagissait à chaque fois comme si elle la découvrait à nouveau.

« Des flash verts ont volé vers Harry…. »

Une fois de plus, Hermione eut besoin de prendre une forte inspiration avant de continuer.

« Ton père s'est jeté devant Harry et il a été touché par le sort.

Je hais Voldemrot » , dit Becky.

Normalement, Hermione n'aimait pas lorsque sa fille utilisait le mot « haïr » mais lorsqu 'elles parlaient de Voldemort, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Parce qu'e si il y avait une seule personne qui méritait toute la haine du monde c'était lui…

« Quand ton père s'est écroulé sur le sol, Lord Voldemort a pensé que c'était Harry. Il a donc rigolé, pensant qu'il avait gagné le combat. Mais cela a donné à Harry la possibilité de le tuer.

Harry est un héros, chuchota Becky. Et papa aussi en est un.

oui, ils sont tous les deux des héros », marmonna Hermione en essayant difficilement de ne pas pleurer.

Le souvenir douloureux de Ron tombant mort sur le sol lui tirait toujours des larmes des yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer devant Rebecca.

« Ok, on doit y aller maintenant ma chérie. »

* * *

en espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaît ... il est assez court et les autres chap st légèrement plus longs donc la traduction devrait aller assez vite ... plus vite que la publication de mes autres fics en tout cas !

en atendan, donnez moi votre avis > reviews !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chez Harry et Ginny

_coucou me revoici ! et oui, deja , comme quoi quand je veux je peux etre rapide !j'ai commi une petite erreur la derniere fois, je n'ai pa publié la 2eme partie du premier chapitre donc la voici enfin traduite ...en esperant que cela vous plaise !_

_un grand merci a Arwenajane (oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Draco arrive très bientôt >chapitre suivant !) et à Sammalefoy ( sa deveindra plus drôle par la suie je te rassure)pour leurs gentilles reviews ! _

_Maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1, deuxième partie : Chez Harry et Ginny**

"Hermione, c'est si bon de te revoir ! s'exclama Ginny en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Ne laissons plus jamais autant de temps nous séparer !

.- On s'est vues la semaine dernière !

.- Je sais mais c'était 7 jours de trop ! dit-elle en lachant son amie. Et Becky, ma nièce favorite, fais-moi un gros calin ! s'exlama Ginny en soulevant sa nièce.James est en haut, tu peux monter et aller jouer avec lui", continua Ginny en la reposant à terre.

Becky sourit à sa mère avant de courir vers les escaliers.

" Est-ce que Neville et Luna sont déjà là ? demanda Hermione

.- Oui, ils sont sous le porche avec Harry.Viens, tu n'as pas à enlever tes chaussures!" continua-t-elle en entrainant son ami à travers la maison jusqu'à ses amis.

"Hermione !"s'exclama Luna lorsqu'elle vit son amie.

Elle lui fit un gros calin. Hermione n'avait pas vu Neville et Luna depuis un mois étant donné qu'ils étaient allés chez les grand-parents de la jeune femme en Ecosse.

"Luna, tu m'as l'air épanouie", dit Hermione. Et elle avait vraiment cet air. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient au soleil et ses éternels yeux bleus rêveurs parraissaient encore plus bleus qu'habituellement.

"Toi aussi"

Neville se dirigea vers Hermione avec Kylie dans ses bras.

"Hey Kylie", dit Hermione en souriant à la petite fille blonde.Kylie hésita un peu et sourit à son tour.

"Et bonjour Neville

.- Hermione, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir", dit-il en lui souriant.

Hermione remarqua alors à quel point Kylie lui ressemblait, ils avaient le même nez, les mêmes yeux et exactement le même sourire, mais les cheveux de la petite fille étaient aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et l'a serra très fort dans ses bras.

"Harry, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à la cuisine?" lui demanda Ginny.

Harry lacha Hermione, lui sourit et suivi Ginny à l'intérieur de la maison. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi décoiffés. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il mit ses bras autour des épaules de Ginny et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cela fit se rappeler à Hermione le dernier été qu'elle avait passé avec Ron au Terrier, elle fut alors heureuse d'entendre Luna lui parler de quelque chose totalement différent...

"Comment ça se passe au boulot ? lui demanda son amie en lui donnant un verre de Bièraubeurre.

.- Merci, cela se passe très bien.

.- J'ai entendu dire que ton patron était parti, continua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

.- Oui, il était très vieux.", répondit Hermione en pensant à Mr Palmer.

Il avait plus de 80 ans et il s'était enfin décidé à partir à la retraite. Il avait été le propriétaire du Daily Prophet depuis 55 ans, il était temps maintenant de passer le relai à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Le nouveau patron nous sera présenté Lundi, dit-elle à Neville et Luna

.- Tu as une idée de qui cela pourait être , lui demanda son amie

.- Non mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était quelqu'un avec qui il avait des liens, probablement un neveu ou autre ..."

Environ 3 ou 4 heures plus tard, James et Rebeca s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Harry et Neville était dans la cuisine en train de parler du match de Quidditch auquel ils allaient le lendemain. Luna, Ginny et Hermione étaient assises rehors et parlaient de grossesse.  
"Cela devient de plus en plus dur chaque jour, dit Ginny qui était maintenant enceinte de jumeaux depuis 5mois. Et moi qui pensait que porter James était dur !"

Elle rigolèrent toutes les trois. Luna, qui était elle aussi enceinte, fit claquer sa langue et dit:

"Sept mois passés, et je ne peux pas croire que je doive encore attendre si longtemps ! Je veux voir mon bébé maintenant !

.- Le temps s'écoule", soupira Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Elle ne pouvait pas réellement se sentir jalouse, ses deux amies éatient si heureuses en amour... Et sa vie amoureuse ? Attendez une minute, elle n'avait aucune vie amoureuse, elle n'avait vu personne depuis que Ron était mort,et cela faisait maintenant 5ans.

" Bien sûr que le temps s'écoule, dit Luna en souriant à Hermione. Mais j'y pense Mione, quoi de neuf dans ta vie amoureuse ?

"Quelle vie amoureuse ?", répondit-elle.

Elles rigolèrent une fois de plus toutes les 3.

" Tu as sérieusement besoin de te trouver quelqu'un! s'exclama Ginny.

.- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour une nouvelle relation.  
.- Nous savons que Ron te manque terriblement, il nous manque à tous, commença Ginny. Mais tu ne peux pas rester seule pour le reste de ta vie Mione !

.- Exactement, je veux dire, es-tu sortie avec quelqu'un depuis qu'il est mort , lui demanda Luna

.- Euh ... non. J'ai essayé mais à chaque fois que je vais quelque part avec quelqu'un, je pense à ... lui, soupira-t-elle.

.- Et tu as essayé combien de fois ? 2 , la taquina Ginny.

.- Trois jusque-là, répliqua Hermione.

.- Laisse moi te proposer quelqu'un, dit Luna en riant. Mon cousin est célibataire."

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, Luna était en train de parler de son cousin Darwin dont le plus grand intêret était de jouer au Quidditch et de parler de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le Quidditch.

" Il es trop "Quidditch" pour Mione", dit Ginny tandis qu'elles recommençaient toutes les trois à rire.

" Ok, ok, mais qu'est ce que vous pensez de Dean Thomas ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait quitté Parvatti, dit Luna en soulevant un sourcil.

.- Oui, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était parce qu'il aimait Padma", dit Ginny en continuant de rire.

" J'apprécie que vous vous sentiez concernées mais, je suis réellement bien comme je suis !

.- Hermione, tu as besoin d'amour! s'exclama Luna. Tu as besoin d'un homme qui puisse satifaire à tous tes besoins.

.- Tu as besoin de sexe", dit Ginny en rigolant.

Hermione fit rouler ses yeux.

" Passons un compromis, dit Luna. Si tu ne trouves pas un rendez-vous avant le prochain week end, Ginny et moi allons te caser avec quelqu'un , d'accord ?" continua Luna en souriant à Hermione.

Ginny rigola encore plus fort et renversa sa tête en arrière.

" C'est d'accord", marmonna Hermione en ne réalisant pas vraiment dans quoi elle venait de se lancer...

* * *

_alors, ça vous a plu ? review please !_


	3. Le nouveau patron

_et voilà, chapitre 2 entièrement traduis donc je le publie ... non mais à croire que je suis malade ! 2 chapitre publié en 1journée ! lol_

_je vais vite me dépécher de traduire la suite c'est promis ! mais cela risque de prendre un petit peu plus de temps, révision pour le bac oblige..._

_en attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le nouveau patron**

Hermione arriva à son travail au Daily Prophet juste à temps pour la réunion à laquelle, pour la première fois, l'équipe du journal allait rencontrer leur nouveau patron, le nouveau propriétaire du Daily Prophet. Elle s'assit derrière Colin Creevey qui avait été récemment engagé en tant que photographe.

"Bonjour Hermione, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu arrives juste à temps, ils ont dit qu'il allait arriver dans une minute.

.- Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?"lui demanda-t-elle.

Mais Colin n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, à ce moment là, un homme blond du même âge qu'Hermione venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

"Bonjour", dit l'homme en souriant à l'équipe.

Oh, ce sourire, Hermione aurait pu le tuer juste pour se sourire.

" Je suis Draco Malefoy et je suis le nouveau propriétaire du Daily Prophet, votre nouveau patron."

Hermione se sentit chuter mentalement, de tous les hommes sur Terre, pourquoi lui ?

Je reconnais certains de vos visages", dit-il en regardant la foule qui l'observait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, il leva un sourcil et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

" Nous suivrons les mêmes anciennes règles, et les rumeurs qui parlaient de changer le nom du journal sont fausses."

_Comment pouvait-il me défier ? Me faire ce clin d'oeil, devant l'équipe au complet_, pensa Hermione

"Des questions ?" demanda une fois de plus Draco avec son fameux sourire.

Colin leva la main.

" Oui", dit Draco en regardant dans la direction de Colin.

" Les rumeurs disent aussi que vous allez renvoyer des personnes et en engager de nouvelles", commença Colin, mais il fut interrompu par Draco

"Cela pourrait arriver, répondit-il.

.- Donc vous allez renvoyer des personnes ?Des personnes que vous n'aimez pas peut-être ?"

Hermione se sentit mal. Il était ans la même pièce qu'elle depuis seulement 5minute et il l'avait déjà énervé plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

" Peut-être, cela dépendra de la personne, répliqua-t-il en lui souriant. Vous avez entendu d'autres rumeurs ? demanda-t-il en survolant la salle du regard.

.- J'ai entendu die que vous voudriez déplacer la compagnie dans une autre ville, dit une sorcière nommée Brenda Miller qui travaillait à la section sport.

.- Partiellement vrai, dit Draco. Je veux déplacer le journal, mais pas dans une autre ville."

.- Pourquoi ? Les bureau du Daily Prophet sont installés ici depuis le début!" s'exclama Hermione.

_Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Venir ici et tout changer dès le premier jour,_ pensa-t-elle en se sentant prête à exploser de colère.

" C'est exactement pourquoi je veux déplacer la compagnie, nous pourrons tous travailler dans un nouveau bâtiment frais et moderne plutôt que dans cette vieille maison de 200 ans", répliqua-t-il en souriant une nouvelle fois à Hermione.

Elle se retint de lui arracher la tête.

"Je pense que vous devriez retourner travailler maintenant, nous avons un journal à faire tourner. Je viendrais voir si tout se passe bien pendant la journée. Si vous avez d'autres questions vous pourrez donc me les poser à ce moment là."_  
_  
Hermione se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de conférence dès qu'il déclara que la réunion était finie. Elle se précipita vers son bureau. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir son propre bureau ! Elle verrouilla la porte afin qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer et s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda les papiers disposés devant elle. Elle tourna sa chaise pour pouvoir regarder vers l'extérieur à travers sa fenêtre. Bien sûr que cette maison était très vieille, mais elle était très belle et avait la plus belle vue sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Toc, toc, toc » dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione tourna doucement la chaise une nouvelle fois, elle savait qui lui parlait et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de parler après la réunion, dit Draco

.- tu l'as dit toi même, nous avons un journal à faire tourner, je n'avais pas de temps à t'accorder, répliqua Hermione. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu es là : me renvoyé ! Je vais ranger mes affaires.

.- pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te renvoyer ?demanda Draco en semblant satisfait devant l'air gêné d'Hermione.

.- Parce que tu as dit que tu allais renvoyer les personnes que tu n'aimais pas.

.- granger, crois-moi, si je voulais réellement renvoyer des personnes que je n'aimais pas, tu serais la première personne à qui je dirais au revoir, répliqua-t-il. Mais tu es sans aucun doute une des meilleures journalistes de ce journal donc te renvoyer n'est pas envisageable.

.- Comment peux-tu dire que je suis une des meilleures journalistes de ce journal ? Tu n'es là que depuis 30 minutes ?

.- Je le lis ce journal tu sais », dit–il en lui souriant.

Une fois de plus elle eut envie de le déchirer en petits, tous petits morceaux.

.- Toi et moi devons faire certains compromis pour pouvoir travailler ensemble, continua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

.- Tout d'abord, tu pourrais apprendre à frapper à ma porte, d'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ?j'avais fermé à clé. .- C'est un de mes secrets, répliqua-t-il. Dis-toi juste que je peux rentrer au moment ou tu t'y attend le moins, cela t'aidera à mieux faire ce que tu est supposée faire.  
.- Mais pour qui te prends-tu Malefoy ? Venir ici en pensant que tu peux tout changer alors que tout est déjà parfait ! » s'exlama-t-elle en sentant ces joues chauffer.

Et elles ne chauffaient pas seulement, elles rougissaient aussi, elles devenaient toujours rouges lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère.

« Je suis ton patron Granger, que tu le veuilles ou non, ricana-t-il. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu dois devenir ma meilleure amie dans le monde entier, mais j'apprécierais si désormais tu essayais de collaborer.

.- Je peux toujours essayer », répliqua-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par son sourire si dérangeant et partit en un claquement de doigts.

Une journée de travail n'avait jamais paru aussi longue aux yeux d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur son article concernant les deux hommes qui avait Cambriolé Zonko à Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne pensait qu'à la façon dont Draco et son sourire la déstabilisait.

Finalement, l'heure tourna et 16h arriva. Elle quitta le Daily Prophet afin d'aller chercher sa petite fille à la garderie. En chemin, elle heurta une femme long cheveux noirs. Elle portait une minijupe en jean, un cardigan rouge (qui semblait coûté affreusement cher) et une paire de talons aiguilles.

" Je suis désolée, dit Hermione en regardant la jeune femme.

.- Oh, ce n'est rien", dit-elle.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione reconnut sa voix.

« Est ce que vous travailler ici ? lui demanda la jeune femme

.- Oui

Je suis ici pour voir mon fiancé, savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant à Hermione.  
Elle était vraiment jolie, comme un mannequin, tout en elle était étourdissant

« Qui est votre fiancé ? demanda Hermione en lui rendant son sourire

.- Oh que je suis stupide nous ne nous sommes jamais vues avant ! C'est Draco, répondit-elle, Draco Malefoy. »

C'est à la façon avec laquelle la jeune femme avait dit "Malefoy" qu'Hermione comprit à qui elle était en train de parler. C'était Pansy Parkinson. La petite amie de Draco depuis aussi longtemps qu'Hermione puisse se souvenir. Hermione ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elles étaient toutes deux sorties de Poudlard, et cela faisait maintenant 6ans. Il était normal qu'elles ne se soient pas mutuellement reconnues, elles avaient toutes les deux beaucoup changées.

«Euh, c'est en dessous du Hall et ensuite à gauche », commença Hermione.  
Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Draco s'avancer vers Pansy.

« Hey bébé, chuchota Draco en la prenant dans ses bras par derrière.  
.- Oh, tu es là, je suis en avance ?

.- Non », lui répondit–il en la faisant pivoter pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Hermione soupira, elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour qu'elle se sente gênée. Elle se retourna et était prête à partir quand Draco l'appela:

« Granger!"

Doucement, Hermione pivota et lui fit face. Elle fit un gros effort pour ne pas paraître trop furieuse.

« Pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler, dit 'il

.- Quoi ?

.- Fais juste ce que je te dis », répondit-il en souriant à Hermione.

elle se retourna et franchit la porte, en entendant Pansy parler d'elle.

« Granger, comme dans Hermione granger ? Granger Sang de Bourbe ?

.-Oui, c'est elle, répondit Draco

.- Et j'ai été gentille avec elle ! s'exclama Pansy avec une pointe de dégoût dans sa voix.

Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la garderie afin de récupérer sa fille.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? j'attend vos review pour les ocmmentaires !_


	4. Une mauvaise mère

_**et oui me revoilà avec mon 3eme chapitre ! je l'ai enfi traduit ! juste pour vous j'ai fait une tite pause dans mes révisions et j'ai traduit ça ce matin ... **_

_**a oui, autre nouvelle, j'ai lu toute la fic publié ( ellle n'est pas complete, esperons que l'auteur mettra la sutie) et donc, j'adore la version anglaise ... maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire je vous promet de me dépecher !**_

_**sinon je sui aussi tres tres contente parce ke j'ai eu tout plei nde reviews et j'adore ça ! à chaque fois je pousse un cri enorme devant mon ordi ! lol ... alors merci à Dragonia, sam malefoy, agrippine57, loli, lolly-girl, ayuluna et sarah pour leurs gentils encouragements ! ( en espérant que j'oublie personne et si c'ets le cas, milles excuses aux concerné (e) !)**_

_**voila, en esperant qsue ce petit chapitre vous plaise .. .je vous préviens tout de suite les prochains chapitres vont crescendo : c'est de meiux en mieux !**_

_**gros bisous et bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Une mauvaise mère

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione conduisait Becky à la garderie moldues, elle rencontra Ginny qui se promenait avec James.

« Salut Hermione et Bonjour Becky, dit Ginny en souriant

.- Salut Gin, et coucou James, répondit Hermione en regardant le petite garçon qui était le portrait craché de Harry, excepté pour ses cheveux roux. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler maintenant, on est déjà un petit peu en retard.

.- est ce que ta mère a encore trop dormi ? demanda Ginny en regardant la petite fille

.- oui, elle est si paresseuse !

.- Merci Becky, rentre à l'intérieur maintenant, dit Hermione tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire. Au fait Ginny, est ce que l'on peut déjeuner ensemble ce midi ? Nous devons parler.

.- Bien, sure, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Au Chaudron Baveur à 13h ?

.- Parfait, à tout à l'heure, répondit Hermione en ouvrant la porte de al garderie.

.- De quoi devons-nous parler ? demanda Ginny

.- Mon nouveau patron, répondit hermione en laissant entrer Becky. Tu n'as pas idée de qui il est.

.- Dis le moi ! s'exclama Ginny

.- je le ferais, ce midi », répondit Hermione en souriant à son amie avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Une des femmes qui travaille à la garderie, Emily McFadden, s'avança vers Hermione et l'attira sur le côté.

« quand vous viendrez chercher Rebecca se soir, j'aimerais que nous ayons une petite discussion, si vous avez le temps…..chuchota-t-elle.

.- Bien sûre », répondit Hermione en ne comprenant pas très bien de qiuio Emily était en train de parler. Elle était bien trop occupée à penser qu'elle avait déjà quinze minutes de retard pour aller travailler, et notamment pour le rendez-vous avec Draco.

« Très bien, je vous vois plus tard donc, dit Emily en souriant bizarrement.

.- ok, mamrmonna Hermione. Becky, viens par là, continua-t-elle en se tournant pour regarder sa fille. Celle-ci coura vers sa mère et Hermione la pris dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ma chérie.

.- Moi aussi je t'aime maman."

* * *

Quand Hermione arriva au Daily Prophet, elle se cogna dans Colin Creevey à la porte. 

« tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Hermione, dit Colin. Il t'a demandé.

.-Merci Colin », soupira la jeune femme avant de franchir la porte et de se diriger vers le bureau de Draco.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Hermione pénétra dans la pièce.

« tu as 43 minutes de retard Granger, dit Draco sur un ton cassant. Quelles est ton excuse ?

.- je ..., commença-t-elle. Ma fille, elle.

.- ce n'est pas suffisant, l'interrompa-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas te renvoyer cette fois-ci, continua Draco.

.- Merci, répondit-t-elle sur le même ton cassant qu'il avait utilisé quelques seconde plus tôt, tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du bureau.

« réfléchis à ton attitude.

.- cette remarque vient de la bonne personne, dit Hermione en regrettant automatiquement.

Cela faisait comme si elle était de retour à Poudlard, elle avait de nouveau les mêmes vieilles disputes avec Draco.

_Nus ne sommes plus à Poudlard, nous avons 24ans, je dois agir de manière plus adulte_ pensa-t-elle.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Draco regardait dehors à travers la fenêtre et Hermione l'observait. Elle remarqua alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas réellement gris, comme tout le monde l'avait toujours dit, ils étaient bleus.

« bon, hum, nous devrions nous remettre au travail, dit-t-il n se tournant vers Hermione .Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

.- ça n'est pas évident ? toi ! répondit Hermione en continuant de le fixer.

Il sourit et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment là qu'il reconnut quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu …. Un mélange de vide et de peur…. Et le seul regard dans lequel il avait déjà vu cette combinaison était le sien …

« oh, bien, merci, marmonna-t-il.

.- tu … euh … de rien », dit Hermione.

Il lui sourit, non, vous avez bien lu, il lui sourit vraiment. C'était un sourire honnête, et non pas un de ses sourires moqueurs

« de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? lui demanda-t-elle en se sentant maintenant heureuse de pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec lui.

.- je voudrais que tu écrives un article au sujet du nouveau patron du Daily Prophet.

.- oh, ok, répondit-elle. _Le nouveau patron du Daily Prophet_, mais, attend une minute, c'est …. Tu veux que j'écrive un article sur toi ?

.- exactement.

.- euh non, je ne pense pas, je ne veux pas », dit Hermione

même pendant cette « conversation normale » il était resté le gamin égoïste et pourri gâté qu'il avait toujours été.

.- je veux un article sur moi demain dans le journal parce que tout le monde veut savoir qui est le nouveau propriétaire du Daily Prophet », dit Draco en se levant de sa chaise.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et resta devant. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, il lui dit :

« il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui puisse écrire cet article. Tu n'as de toute façon pas le choix, je veux cet article sur mon bureau se soir a 20h, est ce que c'est clair ?

.-oui monsieur », duit Hermione d'un ton cassant en le regardant avec colère.

Il lui renvoya son célèbre sourire satisfait et lui répondit :

« ok, maintenant que tout est dit, retourne travailler ».

* * *

Elle commença à écrire l'article sur Draco dès qu'elle fut de retour dans son bureau. 

_Draco Malefoy est un envoyé du diable qui pense qu'il peut dire à tout le monde ce qu'il doit faire et …._

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire, chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans la corbeille.

_Le nouveau propriétaire du Daily Prophet est Draco Malefoy. Il a seulement 24 ans mais est déjà un pauvre type arrogant et égoïste qui pense que ….Je le déteste, tout le monde ici le déteste !_

Une fois de plus, Hermine chiffonna le papier et le jeta, mais cette foi-ci elle manqua la corbeille. Et cela l'énerva encore un petit peu plus. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi écrire. Draco lui faisait confiance pour écrire quelque chose de réellement bien mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose de bien à son sujet. Devait elle enjoliver les choses et dire qu'il était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée au Daily Prophet ?

_Ok Hermione, reste positive, il te fait confiance, il pense que tu es une des meilleurs journalistes de ce journal, tu peux le faire_ pensa Hermione en tentant de se convaincre elle même. Et cela marcha.

A l'heure où Hermine devait aller au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner avec Ginny, elle avait déjà écrit la moitié de son article.

* * *

« Mione, tu dois tout me dire à propos de ton nouveau patron. Quel age a-t-il ? Est ce qu'il est marié ?est ce qu'il est mignon ? demanda Ginny. Peut être que tu pourrais sortir avec lui ? 

.- il a 24 ans.

.- Comme toi, c'est un bon début. Répliqua Ginny en prenant une bouchée de poulet.

.- il est fiancé.

.- Oh, soupira Ginny. Mais il est seulement fiancé, donc tu as encore une chance de le récupérer avant le mariage. Maintenant, dis moi, est ce qu'il est mignon ?"

Mignon, Draco Malefoy ? Hermione ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant. Elle se le représenta dans ses pensées et oui…quand elle y pensait, elle trouvait qu'il n'était pas si mal.

.-oui, il est mignon, répondit Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Ginny. Et son nom est Draco Malefoy. »

le sourire de Ginny s'effaça peut à peu.

« C'est lui ton nouveau patron ?

.- Malheureusement.

.- Par Merlin, ça ne peut pas être bon, marmonna Ginny ce qui eut pour effet de faire ire les deux jeunes femmes.

.- nous avons eu notre première conversation normale ce matin.

.- oh, vraiment ? il est normal ?

.- oui, à part qu'il m'a demandé d'écrire un article sur lui pour le journal de demain, il est si égoïste, dit Hermione tandis que ses pensées dérivaient vers l'image des yeux bleus de Draco. Il est arrogant, corrompu par l'argent, il me fait pitié, c'est le diable en personne et c'est un parfait idiot….. c'est tout ce qu'il est.

.- Cela me semble en effet être Draco, répondit Ginny et les deux amies rirent une fois de plus.

* * *

Quand Hermione retourna travailler après son déjeuner, elle finit son article en très peu de temps, elle le relit deux fois et se sentit satisfaite. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Draco, frappa à la porte et étant donné que celle-ci était ouverte elle entra. Elle trouva Draco et Pansy très occupés. Elle était assise sur le bureau et ses jambes étaient enroulées autour des hanches de Draco. Dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'écarta de sa fiancée et se tourna vers Hermione. 

« Toc, toc, dit-elle en lui faisant se sourire satisfait qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir sur les lèvres de Draco. c'est donc cela que fait notre bien aimé patron lorsque les portes sont fermées et qu'il pense que personne ne peut le voir ? » continua-t-elle toujours avec se sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait finalement le pouvoir de le mettre mal à l'aise. Pansy sauta du bureau et commença à reboutonner son haut.

« Que veux-tu Granger ? demanda Draco d'un ton cassant, mais pas exactement le même qu'habituellement, il paraissait embarrassé.

.- Je venais te donner mon article. Mais je devrais sûrement le changer maintenant que je sais ce que tu fais réellement ici.

.- Donne le moi, dit-il en lui prenant le papier qu'elle lui tendait. Si c'est assez bien tu le liras dans le journal demain. Si cela ne me plaît pas tu peux te considérer comme étant au chômage. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant."

* * *

Elle était terriblement de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle arriva à la garderie pour récupérer Becky. Emily, la femme qui lui avait parlé le matin même s'avança vers elle lorsqu'elle vit Hermione entrer et lui dit : 

« Allons dans mon bureau. »

Au début, Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi mais c'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'Emily voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

« C'est à propos de Rebecca, dit Emily calmement lorsqu'elles furent autres les deux assises.

.- oh, ok, je vous écoute », dit Hermione en sentant l'inquiétude monter en elle étant donné la tête que faisait Emily. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de très important à dire.

" Je ne sais pas si elle vous en a déjà parlé mais nous avons remarqué que les autres enfants l'embêtaient souvent, expliqua Emily.

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre. _Pas mon petit bébé_ pensa-t-elle.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit à propos de cela, répondit Hermione.

.- oh, répondit Emily, oui, c'est dur d'être une jeune mère, continua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

.- êtes vous en train de dire que je suis une mauvaise mère ? demanda Hermione qui se sentait soudain perdue.

.- Non, ou, peut-être, dit Emily. Becky ne semble pas vouloir partager des choses importantes avec vous, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas."

* * *

_**alors, vos impressions ? bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !**_


	5. Le cauchemar

_Voila, me voici de retour avec ce chapitre tant attendu ... Je vous préviens il est triste ! _

_J'ai fait tout mon possible pour me dépécher mais avec le bacà passer ça a été plus long que d'habitude ! je suis vraiment désolée ! Miantenant que je n'ai plus que mon oral de français à préparer, c'est promis je vais faire des ptites pauses pour vous traduire la suite ... surtout que ce chapitre se finit mal vous allez m'en vouloir !_

_j'orai du le poster hier masi j'ai eu un petit probleme avec mon navigateur web et dc ... j'ai du patienter jusqu'à ce matin! _

_Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps de répondre au reviews ctte fois-c... il faut que je me remete aux révisions et je me suis levée tôt pour publier ce chapitre ! en tout cas un grand grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaires ! je saute de joie a chaque fois que j'en ai un et je dois dire que pour le chapitre précédent j'ai été gâtée ... n'hésitez pas, continuez, j'adore les bouffées de joie ! lol_

_allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_bisous_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Le cauchemar**

Un coup à la porte réveilla Hermione. Elle regarda sa montre posée sur son bureau : 3h du matin. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper à sa porte à une heure pareille de la journée ? Cela frappa encore, encore et encore…. La jeune femme se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et se décida à aller ouvrir.

Quand elle atteignit le hall, elle entendit des voix à l'extérieur.

« C'est une mauvaise mère, son enfant n'ose même pas lui parler. »

.- C'est une mère horrible, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle abusait de sa fille. »

.- C'est pourquoi nous devons emmener cette enfant loin de sa mère, nous devons la confier à une famille qui s'occupera mieux d'elle. »

.- Oui, cette pauvre petite fille doit grandir dans une famille normale, pas avec une veuve en deuil qui ne fait rien d'autre que de se plaindre d'avoir perdu son mari. »

Le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Les personnes dehors continuaient de frapper. Ses yeux étaient voilés par les larmes. Que devait-elle faire ? Ils allaient emmener son précieux bébé loin d'elle. Ils allaient lui prendre son unique raison de vivre et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ou bien si, y avait-il quelque chose ? Elle pouvait toujours sortir avec Becky par la fenêtre, s'échapper et ne jamais revenir. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Les gens à l'extérieur semblèrent tout à coup parler plus fort.

« C'est une mauvaise mère.

.- Elle nuit à cette pauvre enfant.

.- Nous allons emmener Rebecca loin d'elle, très très loin. »

C'est à ce moment là que Becky pénétra dans le hall, elle avait l'air affreusement fatiguée et portait son pyjama préféré : le rose avec de petits coeurs argentés.

« Tu n'ouvres pas la porte maman ? »

Hermione regarda Becky puis la porte, puis se retourna vers sa fille. Elle hurla. Le visage de son enfant était recouvert de contusions et de sang.

« Elle frappe sa fille » hurla une voix à l'extérieur.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Hermione. Je ne la frappe pas !

.- Maman, pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas la porte ? demanda Becky alors que du sang coula de sa bouche.

.- Ouvrez la porte nous savons que vous êtes là ! » cria une voix d'homme.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle prit Becky dans ses bras et courut vers les escaliers pour atteindre le balcon. Elle vivait dans une maison à deux étages mais à ce moment là Hermione eut l'impression que sa maison était beaucoup plus grande qu'habituellement. Une fois arrivée, elle regarda par-dessus la balustrade pour voir si elles pouvaient sauter. Mais Becky tomba.

« Nooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » hurla Hermione tandis qu'elle voyait Becky s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. "BECKY !"

* * *

" Maman, maman, réveille-toi !" 

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vis les cheveux roux de sa fille devant elle. Elle les referma et les rouvrit. A son, plus grand soulagement, Becky n'avait aucune contusion et le sang ne sortait pas de sa bouche.

« Je crois que tu as fait un gros cauchemar maman »

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était en sueur.

« Je suis là maintenant, les monstres ne pourront pas venir te manger, je te sauverais, dit Becky tout en montant sur le lit pour faire un gros bisous sur le front de sa mère.

« Je t'aime.

.- Oh, mon cœur, maman t'aime aussi », soupira la jeune femme tout en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?

.- Oui je le sais maman.

.- A propos de tout.

.- Oui

.- Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé à maman au sujet des autres enfants de la garderie ? Emily m'a dit qu'ils t'embêtaient, annonça Hermione tout en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux.

.- Parce que tu es triste.

.- Chérie, maman n'est pas triste.

.- Je t'entends pleurer quand tu te couches. »

Hermione eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Becky ait entendu cela.

.- Mais Baecky, tu peux quand même me parler", soupira Hermione tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

_Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère, _pensa-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus triste.

.- Je serais plus heureuse si tu me parlais, répondit Hermione en repoussant les cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux de sa petite fille. Promet moi qu'à partir de maintenant tu me diras tout, d'accord ?

.- Ok, dit Becky en souriant à sa mère.

.- Même si je suis triste, je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de me parler ou juste si tu veux un câlin, dit Hermione. Je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie, t'avoir mise au monde est la plus belle chose qui ne me soit arrivée. »

Soudain, un coup à la porte fit sursauter Hermione. Est-ce que son cauchemar allait devenir réalité ?

« Je vais ouvrir », s'exclama Becky joyeusement en sautant du lit et en courant vers la porte.

Hermione se leva rapidement, enfila sa robe de chambre et courut vers le hall. Elle reprit sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit sa propre mère debout devant elle avec Becky dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas encore habillée ? lui demanda sa mère

.- J'ai trop dormi, murmura Hermione en se souvenant soudainement qu'elle avait promis à sa mère de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle ce matin. Oh, non, j'ai complètement oublié le truc du petit-déjeuner, désolé.

.- Le truc du petit-déjeuner ? répéta Lydia Granger. Nous avons prévu cela il y a des semaine Herms.

.- S'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas Herms.

.- Mais je t'ai toujours appelée comme cela.

.- Je sais mais s'il te plait arête ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne me sens pas très bien maman, est ce que tu pourrais prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Becky et ensuite l'emmener à la garderie ?

.- Bien sûr, répondit Lydia en reposant Becky sur le sol. Va chercher tes affaires, continua-t-elle tandis que la petite fille faisait ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère.

Lorsque le petit ange fut sortie de la pièce, Lydia s'avança vers Hermione et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Hermione ?

.- Je crois que je suis tombée malade, mentit la jeune femme.

.- Oh, alors c'est probablement mieux si nous reportons ce « truc de petit-déjeuner » un autre jour. Je vais m'occuper de Becky, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste à la maison et repose-toi.

.- Merci maman », soupira Hermione tandis que Becky revenait dans le hall avec son sac.

Elle mit ses chaussures et sa veste, fit un bisou à sa mère et partit avec sa grand-mère.

Dès qu'Hermione eut fermé la porte, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et s'assit par terre. Elle pleura pendant un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité. Les pleurs ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Oh, Ron, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis une mauvaise mère. Tout serait si différent si tu étais là avec nous, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissée ? »

Elle cria et de plus en plus de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un taper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait. C'était le hibou postal qui apportait le courrier : le Daily Prophet et quelques factures.

Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda la une du journal. Elle vit une grande photo de Draco, le gros titre disait : _Malefoy, le nouveau propriétaire du Daily Prophet._

« Au moins j'ai toujours mon travail », murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle relisait son article.

Il était parfaitement écrit, au moins elle était bonne à quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière partie de l'article. Elle du la relire 4 fois ….

_Auteur de l'article : Pansy Parkinson._

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle jeta le journal et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'habilla rapidement. Elle ne se souciait pas de sa coiffure ou de son maquillage, et elle n'accorda pas plus d'attention aux vêtements qu'elle était en train d'enfiler. Elle alla ensuite dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cheminée, qu'elle allait utiliser pour aller au Daily Prophet.

* * *

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Draco Malefoy, sans frapper, elle prit un exemplaire du journal du jour sur le bureau de Brenda Millers. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-elle en jetant le journal sur le bureau de son patron.

.- C'est le Daily Prophet », répondit-il en souriant à Hermione.

Elle était sur le point de lui arracher la tête mais au lieu de cela elle récupéra l'exemplaire ou se trouvait son article.

« Je sais ce que c'est idiot. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! répliqua Hermione en pointant l'article concernant Draco.

.- C'est l'article que tu as écrit à mon sujet, répondit-il en semblant confus. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi aujourd'hui ?

.- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je dirais plutôt qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez TOI ! hurla la jeune femme.

.- Granger », commença Draco lorsqu'il remarqua que tout le personnel du journal commençait à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans son bureau. Il referma la porte d'un simple geste de sa baguette.

« Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tu hurles.

.-, Non ? Tu as lu cet article ?

.- Bien sûr que je l'ai lu. Il est brillant.

.- Est-ce que tu as lu qui l'a écrit ?

.- Ne soit pas idiote Hermi…Granger, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a écrit.

.- Lis», cria-t-elle tout en lui balançant le journal.

Il regarda Hermione, légèrement effrayé. Une fois qu'il eut lu qui avait écrit cet article, il comprit pourquoi elle était si énervée.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ça ? hurla-t-elle. Est–ce que tu as pensé que cet article était trop bon pour être écrit par moi et donc tu l'as attribué à ta femme parfaite ?

.- Elle n'est pas ma femme et je ne lui ai pas attribué", déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Elle a du changer le nom... » murmura Draco.

Il se souvint alors lorsque Pansy avait insisté pour lire l'article le jour précédent. Elle avait du remplacé le nom d'Hermione par le sien.

« Bien sûr, mets tout sur le dos de ta femme.

.- Elle n'est pas ma femme ! s'exclama Draco.

.- Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je démissionne ! hurla Hermione. Je pensais que je pourrais supporter d'être à tes côtés mais si c'est comme cela que tu comptes me traiter, je ne le supporterais pas. »

Elle sortit du bureau rapidement, contourna ses collègues et franchit la porte du bâtiment.

Elle marcha rapidement le long du chemin de Traverse, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Une fois arrivée dans une rue déserte, elle fondit immédiatement en larmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ? » sanglota-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains….

* * *

_oui, je sais, c'est triste et je n'ai pas le droit de m'arêter là mais c'est la faim du chapitre, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé ! promis , je me dépêche de traduire la suite, je m'y mets dès cet après midi ! en attendant, laissez moi un petit commentaire ! _


	6. 100 Roses

_Bon, me voilà enfin de retour ! je vous jure que j'ai essayé de me dépêcher mais j'ai publié le nouveau chapitre de mon autre fic pour laquelle j'avais beaucoup de retard (ben oui, celui la je le traduisais pas, je l'invntai dc c + lon !)_

_Mais on va dire ke vos review m'ont beaucoup motivé à avancer dans cette traduction ... j'ai cru ke jallai me faire lincher si je ne mettais pas la suite ! et en+ g été tres tres gatée ! tt plein de gentil commentaire ki mon donné bcp de joi ! _

_dc, oui, Pansy est une mechante mais ne vous inquiétez pas on aura notre revanche ds la suite etnon, dsl pour certaine mais nous n'allons pas aller jsuqu'à la tuer ... ça serait trop siplre ! enfin je me tais sionn je vais tro en dire ! _

_Bone lecture ! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : 100 roses**

Trois jours passèrent très rapidement et le week end arriva. Becky devait le passer chez sa grand-mère, Molly, au Terrier et Hermione allait donc être seule pendant ces 2 jours.

Molly arriva vers 10h du matin ce jour-là.

« Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle attendait que Becky se soit habillée.

.- J'ai été malade toute la semaine donc je suis juste un petit peu fatiguée, mentit la jeune femme.

.- Ah ok, j'espère que ceci t'aidera à aller mieux, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un panier. Je t'ai apporté un petit peu de jus de citrouille frais et une tarte aux pommes, continua-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue d'Hermione

.- Merci Molly.

.- Je suis prête a y aller maintenant », dit Becky en arrivant dans le hall.

Elle portait un tee-shirt rose avec un poney argenté, un jean et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Elle était aussi jolie qu'habituellement. Elle aimait ces couleurs, le rose et l'argent, ou plutôt comme elle le disait « les couleurs de princesses ». Hermione lu sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un ros câlin.

« Je t'aime mon bébé », murmura-t-elle en embrassant Becky sur le bout du nez.

La petite fille rigola et serra sa mère très fort contre elle

« Je t'aime aussi maman."

Becky et Hermione avaient toutes les deux beaucoup parlé pendant ces trois derniers jours, notamment à propos des enfants qui embêtaient la petite fille. Celle-ci avait expliqué à sa mère qu'ils se moquaient de ses cheveux roux et que lorsqu'ils devenaient méchants, elle était si en colère que ses oreilles devenaient rouges et donc ils l'embêtaient encore plus. Un jour, alors qu'elle était réellement en colère contre l'un d'eux, Dean Cohen, les dents du garçon étaient subitement tombées de sa bouche. Personne n'avait pu expliquer ce qui s'était passé…. Mais Hermione en connaissait la raison, Becky était une sorcière et ses pouvoirs se développaient en elle. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme pris la décision d'emmener Becky à une garderie pour sorciers, celle où allait James depuis toujours. Cela serait son premier jour lundi. Hermione se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir pris cette décision plus tôt, mais elle voulait que sa fille apprennent des choses moldues… comme sa mère l'avait fait auparavant…  
« Hermione, j'espère que tu resteras dîner avec nous quand tu viendras chercher Becky au Terrier, dit Molly en souriant à Hermione. Cela me rendrait vraiment heureuse et je pense que Pattenrond aimerais aussi.

.- Bien sûr que je resterais, répondit la jeune femme en rendant son sourire à Molly.  
.- Au revoir maman, dit Becky en prenant la main de sa grand-mère tandis qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux de la maison.

.- Au revoir ma chérie, dit à Pattenrond que je viendrais Dimanche », dit Hermione en repensant à son chat.

Lorsque Mrs Weasley avait perdu son mari et deux de ses fils dans la guerre, et lorsque Ginny avait été la dernière à quitter le Terrier, Hermione avait donné son chat à Molly pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule.

Dès qu'Hermione eut la certitude que Becky et Molly étaient sorties de l'immeuble, elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se cassait en millions de pièces tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Ginny et Harry. Elle avait besoin de parler à sa meilleure amie, ou plutôt elle avait tout simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour elle plus longtemps, ces 3 jours avaient déjà été assez durs.

« Ginny Weasley », dit la meilleure amie d'Hermione qui avait enfin décroché le téléphone.  
C'était toujours Ginny qui répondait, depuis qu'Hermione et Harry lui avait expliqué son fonctionnement, elle adorait utiliser le téléphone.

« Salut Ginny c'est moi, sanglota Hermione.

.- Mione, chérie, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ginny

.- Non, répondit Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots.

.- Est ce que tu pleures ?

.- Gin, j'ai besoin de parler.

.- Oh, chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny avec une voix qui paraissait inquiète.

.- Non seulement je suis une mauvaise mère mais en plus je suis une mauvaise journaliste.

.- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles Mione ? Rien de tout cela n'est vrai! S'exclama la rousse

.- Mais Emily a dit que j'étais une mauvaise mère et après, Draco, il ... Je ..., dit Hermione tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient.

.- Qu'est ce que Draco t'a fait ? demanda Ginny avec une voix qui laissait transparaître sa colère. Il t'a dit que tu étais une mauvaise mère ? Je te jure Hermione, je vais lui arracher la tête.

.- C'est Emily a dit ça.

.- Qui est cette Emily ?

.-Elle travaille à la garderie de Becky.

.- Et elle a dit que tu étais ...

.- Ginny, est ce que tu peux venir à la maison s'il te plaît, j'ai réellement besoin de parler, l'interrompit Hermione.

.- Bien sûr, je dois juste dire à Harry de... tu peux attendre 2 secondes ? HARRY ! », cria Ginny.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione put entendre la réponse de Harry, à travers le téléphone.

.- Pourquoi est ce que tu hurles ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

.- Tu peux emmener James à la garderie ?

.- Tu devais le faire aujourd'hui, dit Harry et Hermione put se rendre compte au son de sa voix qu'il devait être très fatigué. Tu sais très bien que j'ai travaillé tard hier.

.- Oui je sais mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu devrais pouvoir aller te balader avec ton fils, le déposer à la garderie, et enfin revenir à la maison et dormir toute la journée.

.- Non, c'est ton tour de …

.- Stop ! l'interrompit Ginny. Hermione a besoin de me voir maintenant.

.- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas attendre ?

.- Ecoute moi attentivement Harry, tu n'as pas le choix, emmène ton fils à la garderie pendant que moi je vais voir mon amie qui a besoin de parler », hurla Ginny.

Hermione se sentait coupable d'écouter la conversation mais ses deux amis parlaient si fort qu'elle entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient. Mais elle se sentait encore plus mal lorsqu'elle pensait au fait que cela était à cause d'elle qu'ils se disputaient.

« Va t'habiller maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas sortir en boxer ! dit Ginny en adoptant un ton redevenu plus gentil. Hermione, tu es toujours la ? cria Ginny dans le combiné.

.- Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler.

.- Oh, désolé. Je viens tout de suite, juste le temps de m'assurer que James mange bien son petit-déjeuner.

.-Ok.

.- A tout à l'heure."

Hermione raccrocha le téléphone et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, et tout ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant était une sensation de vide total. Elle chercha une des lettres que Draco lui avait envoyées depuis les trois derniers jours. Elle n'en avait pas ouvert une seule jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de retourner au Daily Prophet et encore moins de le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait au sujet de cet article.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ginny arriva par al cheminée.

« Hermione ma chérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant à son amie un très long et chaleureux câlin.

C'est alors qu'Hermione fondit en larmes.

« Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

.- Ce n'est pas seulement lui Gin, sanglota Hermione.

.- Dis moi tout, dit Ginny tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise à coté de son amie et en lui prenant la main.

.- J'ai démissionné.

.- Tu as quoi ? s'exclama la rouquine. Tu adores ton métier !

.- Oui mais je déteste être près de lui.

.- Et par « lui » tu veux dire Malefoy ?

.- Oui, tu sais cet article sur lui qui a été publié il y a trois jours ?

.- Celui que Pansy Parkinson a écrit

.- En fait... c'est moi qui aie écrit cet article. Elle et Draco ont remplacé mon nom par le sien.

.- Je comprend pourquoi tu es si retournée.

.- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, bégaya difficilement Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots.

.- Je t'écoutes.

.- Ce n'est pas que Ron ne me manque pas, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais c'est juste que je n'arrives pas à le sortir de mes pensées, expliqua la jeune femme tandis que de larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. C'est comme si il me hantait, je ne peux rien faire sans penser à lui. Et je ne peux pas non plus regarder un autre homme sans penser que je le trahis, continua-t-elle.

.- Peut-être que tu pourrais tout d'abord commencer par enlever ta bague de fiançailles ? dit Ginny tout en regardant l'anneau que portait Hermione. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Hermione regarda à son tour l'anneau qu'elle portait depuis 5ans déjà. Il était devenu comme une part d'elle-même. Elle sentait que si elle l'enlevait elle ressentirait un trop grand vide.

« Parfois je me demande si je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie toute seule. Bien sur, j'ai Becky mais je veux dire … tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne pense pas que je serais un jour capable de retrouver un nouveau Mr Parfait.

.- Bien sûr que si tu le trouveras, dit Ginny en tentant de réconforter son amie. Quand tu t'y attendra le moins il viendra frapper à ta porte et te demandera une part de tarte aux pommes, dit Ginny en regardant le panier que sa mère avait apporté plus tôt.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ginny savait depuis toujours comment remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie.

« Mais au téléphone tu m'as parlé d'une certaine Emily qui a dit que tu étais une mauvaise mère. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Ginny après un moment de silence.

.- Les autres enfants embêtent Becky et elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Emily a dit que c'était parce que j'étais si jeune que Becky ne voulait pas me parler, dit Hermione. Mais j'ai parlé avec Becky après la conversation avec Emily, j'ai trouvé pourquoi elle ne me parlait pas de tout ça et ensuite nous avons résolu le problème.

.- C'est très bien mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils l'embêtaient ?

.- A cause de ses cheveux roux et de ses oreilles qui rougissent quand elle se met en colère, répondit Hermione. C'est donc pourquoi j'ai décidé d'emmener Becky à la même garderie que James à partir de maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

.- C'est génial, James va adorer cette idée ! D'ailleurs, où est Becky aujourd'hui ?

.- Chez ta mère.

.- Ah oui bien sûr je suis stupide. Je me souviens que maman m'en a parlé hier, oui, maman aime beaucoup avoir Becky avec elle.

.- Et Becky aime beaucoup cela aussi, elle adore le Terrier, dit Hermione en souriant en pensant à sa précieuse petite Becky.

Ginny était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Je devrais aller ouvrir », dit Hermione rapidement en se levant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un jeune homme d'environ 15 ans en uniforme rouge qui portait un énorme bouquet de roses.

« Etes vous Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il

.- Oui.

.- Ce bouquet de 100 roses est pour vous », dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de repartir. Hermione ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Euh, quelqu'un vient juste de m'envoyer 100 roses, dit-elle en posant le bouquet sur la table.

Ginny et elle commencèrent alors à chercher une carte. La rouquine la trouva et la lue à haute voix.

_Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mes 7 lettres (je pense que oui mais tu n'a probablement jamais eut l'intention d'en ouvrir une seule), mais, s'il te plaît, je te demande de revenir. Ce qui est arrivé avec ton article a été une terrible erreur et cela n'arrivera plus jamais ! Le Daily Prophet ne peut se permettre de perdre une grande journaliste comme toi._

_J'espère te revoir au travail Lundi._

_x Draco x

* * *

alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ne vous inquiéte zpas, votre petite Mione ira bcp mieux par la suite pour les fans de Draco, rendez vous au prochain chap, il sera un parfait gentleman tt crakan ! mais en atendant, je suis sure ke vous avez le temspd e me laisser une tt pitite review !_

_ Et si vous avez du temps, n'ézitez pas à aller lire mes 2 otres fics, sa me ferai plaisir ! bisous  
_

_

* * *

_


	7. Tarte aux pommes et jus de citrouilles

_Bonjour tout le monde! me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre .. en espérant qu'il vous plaira ...  
_

_Je suis toujours aussi gaté avec les commentaires ... alors un grand merci à Sarah Black, Sam Malefoy, Hermione Malefoy, Arwenajane, Tiflovehpworld, dragonia et Agrippine57 pour leur commentaires trop tro pgentil que j'adore recevoir ! ( j'espere que je n'ai pas de fait de fote a vo pseudo et si c le ca milles excuses se n'est pas voulu !)_

_Voila, je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre ... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Tarte aux pommes et jus de citrouille**

Le lendemain, Hermione s'assit dans sa cuisine et prit les exemplaires du Daily Prophet des jours précédents qu'elle n'avait pas lus. _Peut-être y aura-t-il quelques offres d'emplois_, pensa-t-elle. Elle allait tourner la seconde page lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

_Je me demande qui cela peut être, sûrement Ginny. Avant qu'elle parte hier elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait dans la journée, _pensa Hermione en allant ouvrir la porte.  
« Malefoy ? dit-elle d'un ton cassant tout en roulant des yeux. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

.- Nous devons parler", dit-il en entrant dans le hall.  
Hermione soupira, comment pouvait-il entrer ainsi sans même en demander la permission ?

« Est ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda Draco.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer, tout cela était tellement typique venant de Draco.

Celui-ci se pencha et commença à délasser ses chaussures.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

.- Ce n'est pas poli de marcher dans une maison avec ses chaussures, répondit-il.

.- Mais ce n'est pas non plus très poli de rentrer dans une maison sans aucune permission.  
.- Est ce que cette odeur vient d'une tarte aux pommes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais.  
.- Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

.- J'aimerais bien une part de tarte aux pommes », lui répondit-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

Mais pas ce sourire suffisant et arrogant, non, un sourire honnête. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme le soleil reflète sur l'océan, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione.

« Et je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qu est arrivé avec ton article. »

Hermione redescendit soudainement sur terre. Que ses yeux brillent ou non, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement.

"Laisse moi t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, c'est un peu embarrassant, dit Draco en riant un petit peu

.- Je t'écoute

.- Je pourrais te raconter tout cela autour d'une part de tarte aux pommes, ricana-t-il.

.- Tu es incroyable.

.- Je sais, dit-il en semblant prendre cela pour un compliment. Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas offrir une part de ce délicieux gâteau à ton patron !

.- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es plus mon patron, j'ai démissionné il y a 4 jours, tu t'en souviens ?

.- Tu ne peux pas juste dire "je démissionne", il y a beaucoup de papiers à signer, répondit-il, toujours souriant.  
.- Quels papiers ?

.- Les formulaires qui attestent que tu ne travailleras désormais plus au Daily Prophet. Et je ne te donnerai aucun de ces formulaires tant que tu ne m'auras pas offert une part de gâteau. !

.- D'accord, d'accord, tu auras ta stupide part de tarte aux pommes », soupira Hermione.

Ils allèrent donc dans la cuisine. La jeune femme mit la table pour deux et posa ensuite la tarte au milieu.

" Je vois que tu as aimé les roses », dit Draco.  
Hermione avait partagé les 100 roses qu'elle avait reçus la veille en 5 bouquets différents qu'elles avaient ensuite placés dans des vases partout dans son appartement.

« Elles sont très jolies, murmura-t-elle. Même si je préfère les roses blanches.

.- Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de t'envoyer des fleurs.

.- Tu aimes le jus de citrouille ? demanda la jeune femme.

.- Tu rigoles ? J'adore le jus de citrouille ! répondit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Au fait, tu veux de l'aide ?

.- Non, c'est bon" répondit Hermione en se sentant tout d'un coup tout à fait à l'aise avec lui.

Il était une personne totalement différente. C'était sa façon de parler qui avait changée, il adoptait maintenant un ton plus amical. Elle lui sourit en versant du jus de citrouille dans son verre. Mais ensuite elle se souvint qu'elle était censée être en colère contre lui.  
_Je ne vais pas lui pardonner si facilement,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle effaça son sourire puis se servit du jus de citrouille.

« Tu as ta part de tarte aux pommes, maintenant, explique toi, dit Hermione d'un ton cassant tout en s'asseyant.

.- Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est assez embarrassant. Quand tu as laissé ton article dans mon bureau, je l'ai lu et je l'ai trouvé vachement bien », dit-il en souriant à Hermione.

Mais elle ne puvait pas lui rendre se sourire. Il avait utilisé le mot « vachement », ce même mot que Ron utilisait si souvent. Hermione sentit une douche de douleur lui tomber dessus quand elle pensa à Ron.

_Ne t'amuse pas en compagnie d'un autre homme,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Quand j'ai fini de le lire, Pansy m'a demandé si elle pouvait le lire aussi, donc je lui ai donné. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'adorait et qu'elle pouvait l'emmener à l'imprimerie, c'est là qu'elle a remplacé ton nom par le sien.

.- Ok, soupira Hermione.

.- Quand tu est entrée dans mon bureau comme une furie l'autre jour et que tu m'as fait remarquer que l'article était signé de son nom, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou et je lui ai hurlé dessus comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, expliqua-t-il. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et m'a dit qu'elle avait fait cela par pure jalousie, et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle était jalouse ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil.

Hermione secoua la tête.

" Elle pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et moi! Continua Draco avant d'éclater de rire.

.- Toi et moi ? » répéta Hermione qui repensa soudainement à Ron.

Elle ria elle aussi, cela était tout simplement fou.

_Moi et Draco, c'est hilarant !_

Il remarqua que les exemplaires des jours précédents étaient sur la table, il en prit un et alla à la page 14 ou il montra à la jeune femme un petit article.

« Je lui ai fait écrire ça. »

Hermione prit le journal et commença à lire.

_L'article qui a été publié il y a deux jours sur le nouveau patron du Daily Prophet, Draco Malefoy, n'a pas été écrit par moi (Pansy Parkinson) mais par une des plus talentueuse journaliste travaillant ici, Hermione Granger. Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour ce journal, j'ai seulement mis mon nom à la fin de l'article parce que j'étais jalouse de Miss Granger. J'aimerais m 'excuser auprès de tous les lecteurs et auprès de Miss Granger. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle regarda Draco qui souriait lui aussi.

« Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il.  
.- Oui, répondit-elle. Merci. »

.- J'ai demandé à Pansy de ne plus venir me voir au bureau, dit-il en reprenant un morceau de tarte aux pommes. Apparemment, à chaque fois qu'elle y est quelque chose d'embarrassant m'arrive », continua-t-il en souriant.  
Hermione rigola et le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit lorsqu'il comprit que c'était lui qui la faisait rire.

« Est-ce que je suis pardonné ? demanda Draco avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

.- Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit la jeune femme.

.- Je ne vais pas te supplier à genoux, tu n'es pas assez bonne pour ça », ricana-t-il en regardant Hermione.  
_Attendez une minute, est-ce qu'il flirt avec moi ?_

Elle le regarda manger le dernier bout de tarte qui restait dans son assiette. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Il détournèrent le regard en même temps.  
" J'espère te voir au travail Lundi, dit Draco en regardant sa montre.

.- Peut être.

.- Allez Hermione, supplia-t-il. Je te veux !

.- Redis ça", ricana Hermione.  
Il soupira et roula des yeux.

« Je veux que tu reviennes », dit-il en se levant.

Il se mit alors sur un genou devant Hermione, comme si il allait la demander en mariage.  
« Regarde, je te supplie à genoux, s'il te plait, reviens », dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus désespéré possible.  
Hermione éclata de rire, tout comme Draco quelques instants plus tard.

« Je pense que je vais revenir" répondit-elle.  
Il prit une des mains de la jeune femme et y déposa délicatement ses douces lèvres. Hermione retira immédiatement sa main.

« C'était en quel honneur ça ? demanda-t-elle

.- Pour te souhaiter un bon retour, dit-il en lui souriant avant de se relever.Malheureusement je dois partir maintenant mais, je te vois lundi. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le hall mais s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine où il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était comme pétrifiée par le baisemain, il sourit et sortit de la salle. La jeune femme ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte claquer. Elle regarda la main qu'il avait embrassée.

Lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer, des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Elle regrettait même d'avoir retiré sa main.

_Ses lèvres étaient si douces, _pensa-t-elle.

_Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres, probablement comme un mélange de sucre et d'épices ! Et je peux juste imaginer que ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque ses lèvres ont touché ma main se reproduirait si il embrassait mes lèvres, cela serait tout simplement pétrifiant ! Oh et je veux définitivement sentir ses mains si délicates explorer chacune partie de mon corps …. et….Oh mon dieu mais à quoi je pense ?_  
Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise et regarda autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait put entendre ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était seule et se rassit pour finir sa part de tarte. Mais elle recommença à penser à Draco.  
" Je dois sérieusement arrêter de penser à lui"se dit-elle calmement.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Qu'est ce que je fais si c'est encore lui !_

Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte.

« Respire un grand coup Hermione » se dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

"Je suis de retour."

Hermione eut l'étrange impression que son cœur dansait dans sa poitrine : il était revenu.

« Euh, tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

.- Oui, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour la tarte aux pommes, dit-il en lui souriant. C'était délicieux.

.- Oh mais de rien., répondit la jeune femme tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment la raison de son retour.

.- Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon retour, dit-il avec son fameux sourire. Lundi, je ne serais pas aussi amical avec toi, nous allons devoir nous comporter normalement parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un, surtout Pansy, pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi.

.- Tu parles comme si il y se passait quelque chose entre toi et moi, dit Hermione en semblant pensive.

.- N'est-ce pas le cas ? Tu ne sens pas l'amour entre nous ? » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Hermione arrêta de respirer, il était si près d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attire autant d'un seul coup ? Je dois arrêter de penser à lui. Il est mon patron et nous devrions avoir une relation strictement professionnelle, rien de plus et d'ailleurs, il est fiancé avec Pansy, il l'aime, il va l'épouser et vivre très heureux avec elle , _pensa Hermione en repoussant le jeune homme. _Je hais Pansy !_

" On se voit lundi", dit-il en rigolant avant de sortir.

Hermione comprit qu'il la taquinait juste mais elle était tout de même assez retournée. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait plus ressentis depuis l'époque où elle était avec Ron était en train de se développer en elle. Elle voulait entraîner Draco dans sa chambre, le pousser sur son lit et faire l'amour avec lui.  
« Je te déteste », murmura-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme descendre les escaliers.

_Oui c'est vrai, je le déteste_, se dit-elle en refermant la porte. _Ces sentiments étaient faux, il jouait juste avec moi, ce n'était pas sérieux….. Tout comme mes sentiments : pas sérieux ! C'est juste parce que Ron me manque, parce que cela me manque de ne pas être proche de quelqu'un, mais lui…. Je ne voudrais jamais faire l'amour avec lui …. Ou peut être que si, je le voudrais ? _

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, jamais »

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil. Elle bailla et se tourna vers le côté vide de son lit, ce côté qui était inoccupé depuis 5ans, excepté les fois ou Becky y avait dormi.

Elle se souvint alors du rêve qu'elle venait de faire….. Un rêve à propos d'elle et d'un homme, le même qu'elle avait fait une bonne centaine de fois. Elle ne voyait jamais le visage de l'homme dans son rêve donc elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que cet amour était réciproque. C'est pourquoi elle était presque certaine que cet homme était Ron.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine où elle commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle entendit alors quelque chose taper contre la vitre, elle se tourna et remarqua qu'il y avait un hibou devant sa fenêtre, le hibou de Ginny…

_Coucou Mione, _

_Luna et moi avons remarqué que tu n'avais pas réussi à te trouver un rendez-vous donc nous avons décidé de t'aider un petit peu !_

_Nous avons trouvé Mr Parfait pour toi, il s'appelle Brian Tanner, il est terriblement sexy (ne dis pas à Harry que j'ai écrit ça). Il a 26 ans et vit à Dufftown. Il était à Serdaigle la même année que Fred et Georges. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais c'était le mec qui était totalement fou de Katie Bell pendant leur septième année…._

_Bref, tu as rendez-vous avec lui se soir ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Luna, Neville, Harry et moi venons aussi. Nous nous retrouvons vers 18h au Chaudron Baveur et souviens-toi ... TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX ! Tu ferais mieux d'y être sinon Luna et moi viendrons te chercher !_

_Gros bisous et à se soir !_

_xx Ginny_

_

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? allez, je relance un ptit concours pour gagner tt plein de merci et de bravo et de bisous de moi ( dsl mais je ne suis pas riche actuellemen, c'est tout ce ke j'ai ) alor, selon vous, sa va marché ce ptit rencart arrangé ? Brian et Hermione sa va etre une ptite , longue hisoire d'amour ou pas distoire du tt ? j'attenvos rep ds les commentaires ! gros bisosu et rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! _


	8. Le sourire qui valait des millions de

_Bonjour tout le monde ! et oui, je c, j'ai bcp de retard mai ce chapitre est assez long a traduire dc forcemen g mi du tps .. en plus je ne sui presk jamai chez moi, la je passe 2ptite minute histoire de vs publier ceke g fini de traduire … voila ce chapitre est enfin terminé ! enesperant kil vous plaiz ! moi, perso, je lm bien !_

_Dsl mai je nai absolumen pa le tps de rep o review ! par contre un gd merci a tt ceux ki men ont laissé… vs etes nombreux et sa motive vraiment c allucinan ! je ne vous dirai jamai assez merci ! c'est mon seul salaire et je dois dire que je suis tres tres bien payée ! encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir rep cette fois ci ... en espérant que cela ne vous degoute pas et jespere que vous continuerez a me donner vos impressions, jadore sa !_

_et sinon ne vs inkiétez pas le chap suivant est + court dc je devrai le traduire +rapidement ! _

_Allez, les resultat pr savoir si oui ou non sa va marcher avec brian …._

_Bonne lecture et gros bisous_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : Le sourire qui valait des millions de dollars 

Hermione soupira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à aller à un rendez-vous, et encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_Mais bon j'ai quand même de la chance, Ginny, Harry, Luna et Neville seront là aussi. Au moins je n'aurais pas à chercher un sujet de conversation… oh non, je ne peux pas faire ça, elles ne peuvent pas me forcer à sortir avec qui que ce soit !_

Tout en se rendantau Chaudron Baveur, la jeune femme essaya de se souvenir à quoi ressemblait ce Brian Tanner.

« Ginny, Luna, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas aller à ce rendez-vous…

.- De quoi parles-tu Hermione ? Bien sûr que si tu vas y aller ! s'exclama Luna.

.- Luna a raison, continua Ginny. Tu es déjà ici, tu es magnifique, Brian va arriver dans quelques minutes donc tu ne peux plus changer d'avis.

.- Mais je pense que c'est quand même à Hermione de choisir si elle veut ou non aller à ce rendez-vous, non ? » demanda Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Neville hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec Harry.

« Ok Mione, c'est ton choix, est-ce que tu vaux y aller ou non ? demanda Luna en lançant un regard ferme à son mari.

.- Trop tard, Brian est là. »

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à un grand homme châtain foncé aux yeux verts. La première pensée de la jeune femme fut que Brian rassemblait à un mélange de Harry et Neville. 

« Bonjour, je suis Brian, dit-il en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue.

.- Euh... Hermione » répondit la jeune femme en essayant de sourire.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait embrassée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant...

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle fut presque aveuglée par ses dents parfaitement blanches. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione le reconnut mais elle fut incapable de dire où elle l'avait vu auparavant.

« On peut y aller ? demanda Ginny en prenant le bras de Harry.

.- Je pensais que nous allions manger ici, dit Neville

.- Neville, chéri, on mange ici presque toute la semaine, répondit Luna. Ce soir, on va dans un endroit plus... fantaisiste ! » continua-t-elle.

Brian éclata de rire et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« Ha ha ha ha, c'était trop drôle, manger ici ! ria-t-il. Cet endroit est pour les pauvres ! » continua-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez lui ? pensa-t-elle. Cet endroit est charmant, je mange ici tous les jours... je me demande si il plaisante... j'espère que oui..._

La jeune femme se retourna pour regarder Neville. Son visage était devenu rouge et il serrait les poings. La jeune femme savait que Neville avait cette réaction parce que Luna et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent.

Luna prit la main de son mari dans la sienne pour le clamer.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclama Harry.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils quittèrent tous le Chaudron Baveur. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long du Chemin de Traverse, personne ne dit un mot tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant un des plus beau et des plus cher restaurant de l'allée des sorciers : Le River View Garden.

« Voilà ce que j'appelle un restaurant », dit Brian en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione lança un regard à ses deux amies... le genre de regard qui dit clairement « pourquoi avez-vous essayé de me caser avec ce mec ? ».

« Je te jure qu'il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, murmura Luna. Il est sûrement juste un peu nerveux.

.- Il a intérêt à être « juste un peu nerveux » sinon je le réduis à l'état e poussière avant que la soirée de soit finie, s'exclama Neville.

.- Oh non non non, tu ne feras pas ça ! » dit Luna en le regardant fermement avant de l'entraîner dans le restaurant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table pour six personnes. Luna, Ginny et Hermione regardaient partout autour d'elles, impressionnées par le décor plus que magnifique.

Les murs et le plafond étaient ensorcelés ce qui donnait l'impression de manger à l'extérieur.

Le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était magnifiquement étoilé, des milliers d'astres brillaient, éclairant ainsi la salle de restaurant.

Les murs laissaient paraître un paisible océan qui semblait sans fin et le son des vagues apaisait quiconque se trouvant dans cet endroit.

Une serveuse blonde s'avança vers leur table.

« Bienvenue au River View Garden. Voici vos menus, dit-elle en leur tendant des cartons. Je reviendrais pour prendre vos commandes, continua-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement au petit groupe.

.-Pouvez-vous nous apporter une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne pour le moment ?

.- Et un sirop de fraises pour moi, s'exclama Ginny

.- Je voudrais un sirop de fraises aussi s'il vous plaît », dit Luna.

Brian les regarda toutes les deux avec de grands yeux, il trouvait bizarre qu'elles n'acceptent pas le champagne qu'il leur offrait. Hermione remarqua la réaction du jeune homme lorsque la serveuse quitta leur table

« Elles sont enceintes, dit Hermione tout en continuant de regarder la mine choquée de Brian. Ce n'est pas bon pour leurs bébés si elles boivent de l'alcool.

.- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il. Je me sens stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même », continua-t-il en souriant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione se souvint où elle avait vu le jeune homme. C'était dans un magasine appelé « Ce que veulent les sorcières », non pas qu'elle lise ce genre de stupidité mais elle avait vu la tête de Brian sur la couverture chez le marchand.

Dix minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils commençaient à manger, Brian commença à parler de lui.

« Quand je suis sorti diplômé de Poudlard, j'ai déménagé en Italie pour prendre en main ma carrière de mannequin, et tout se passa très bien. J'ai trouvé du travail à Paris, New York, au Japon, au Brésil... Partout ! expliqua-t-il un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Tout le monde me voulait... et sans vouloir me vanter ou autre chose, tout le monde veut encore avoir quelque chose de moi. »

Harry et Neville avaient la tête de personnes prêtes à vomir.

« Alors Harry, dit Hermione, comment cela se passe-t-il au travail ? »

Le brun s'apprêtait à répondre mais Brian l'interrompit.

« J'adore le métier de mannequin, c'est tellement amusant... je ne peux pas m'imaginer travailler ailleurs, dit Brian tout en continuant de sourire bien sûr. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai le physique, le charme et l'intelligence dont un mannequin a besoin aujourd'hui. »

Hermione regarda Luna et Ginny avec colère. Elles murmurèrent toutes les deux un « désolé ». la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles l'avaient casé avec un playboy qui ne savait parler que de lui. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose pour changer de sujet lorsqu'il lui dit en souriant :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu me trouves sexy. »

Harry qui était en train de boire une gorgée de son whisky pur feu le recracha et commença à tousser.

« Je reviens », murmura-t-il en se levant.

.- Moi aussi » dit Neville en suivant Harry aux toilettes pour hommes. Dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, tout le monde put entendre les deux hommes éclater de rire. Les filles regardèrent Brian pour voir si il était en colère contre Harry et Neville qui se moquaient de lui mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

« Quand je prenais une prise de vue il y a trois mois a Japon, j'ai rencontré un vieil homme qui voulait que j'épouse sa fille, dit Brian en rigolant.

.- En parlant de filles, dit Luna, j'ai entendu dire que Becky allait à la même garderie que James à partir de lundi, c'est génial !

.- Tu as un enfant ? demanda Brian qui semblait soudainement intéressé par un autre sujet que lui-même.

.- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'appelle Rebecca et a 5ans.

.- Je ne pourrais pas avoir un enfant en ce moment, je pense que je suis trop jeune, s'exclama Brian. J'attendrais que j'ai au moins trente ans, parce que je pense qu 'avoir un enfant à mon âge ruinerait ma vie, continua-t-il. Je suis resté jeune et j'adore faire la fête, personne ne devrait avoir d'enfant à mon âge ! c'est mon message : vie ta vie avant de faire un enfant... »

Ginny regarda son ventre rond puis regarda Luna qui posait doucement ses mains sur le sien. Hermione qui avait vu l'expression des deux jeunes femmes allait justement lui dire de se taire mais une fois de plus elle fut interrompue par lui... parlant de... oui, vous avez deviné : lui-même.

« Et puis, ce vieil homme qui voulait que j'épouse sa fille m'a menacé de mort s jamais je refusais.

.- C'est bête qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, murmura Luna si faiblement que seulement Hermione put l'entendre. je suis désolée de t'avoir organisé un rendez-vous avec ce looser, continua-t-elle en regardant Brian qui parlait maintenant d'une princesse Egyptienne qui était folle de lui. Il n'était pas tellement comme ça quand il était à Poudlard.

.- Je pense que je vais survivre ce soir... je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus, je ne peux pas m'imaginer assise ici toute seule avec lui », répliqua Hermione en souriant sur le même ton faible de Luna.

Brian n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles se parlaient. Harry et Neville revinrent des toilettes et se rassirent à leurs places. On pouvait clairement voir à leurs têtes qu'ils avaient beaucoup rigolé.

Hermione leur sourit et prit une gorgée de vin. Ensuite elle regarda vers les portes du restaurant et vit deux visages qu'elle reconnut. Draco Malefoy et sa fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. Draco portait une veste noire sur une chemise blanche. Les trois boutons supérieurs n'étaient pas fermés. Il était vraiment mignon. Pansy, elle, avait plutôt l'air d'une traînée. Elle portait la jupe la plus courte qu'Hermione ait jamais vu, un décolleté plongeant et son ventre était découvert.

« Oh, regardez qui voilà, dit Ginny en roulant des yeux lorsqu 'elle vit le couple qui se trouvait à la table d'à côté. Cette robe me donne tous les droits de l'appeler Parkinslut. (petite note de la traductrice : sluttrainée)

.- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Brian en se tournant. Lorsqu'il vit Draco et Pansy, il se retourna rapidement, comme si il savait qui était la jeune femme...

.- Tu l'as connais ? demanda Hermione.

.- Euh... non... je ne la connais pas, murmura Brian.

.- Oh que si tu la connais, dit Ginny en souriant malicieusement. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? »

Tout le monde autour de la table regardait Brian qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Ok, ok, nous avons travaillé ensemble à Paris il y a deux ans, répondit-il dans un souffle.

.- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir et lui dire bonjour ? demanda Luna qui semblait impatiente de se débarrasser de lui.

.- Je parie qu'elle ne me reconnaîtra pas...

.- Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas ton sourire aux 7 millions de dollars ? » dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

Neville tentait de retenir ses rires, tout comme Luna et Hermione.

Au même moment, Pansy remarqua que Brian la regardait pour la seconde fois. Elle fixa alors son regard ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco. Qui as-tu vu ? continua-t-il en regardant dans la même direction que Pansy. C'est alors qu'i remarqua Hermione Granger et ses amis à la table voisine, en train de rigoler.

« Oh, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Granger là-bas ? dit-il moqueur.

.- Est-ce qu'on peut partir ? demanda Pansy.

.- On vient juste d'arriver et j'ai faim alors non, nous n'allons pas partir, répliqua-t-il en commençant à regarder son menu.

.- Mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir un GRAND verre de whisky pur feu ? demanda Pansy qui devint soudainement pleine de sueur. rapidement s'il vous plaît.

.- Je voudrais un verre de vin blanc s'il vous plaît », demanda Draco en souriant à la serveuse qui alla aussitôt chercher les boissons.

Draco se tourna vers Pansy.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu agis si bizarrement ?

.- Moi ? Bizarre ? De quoi parles-tu Drakie ?

.- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Drakie, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Et je ne suis pas stupide, pourquoi te comportes-tu comme si tu n'étais jamais allée dans un restaurant ? demanda-t-il à Pansy qui resta muette. Est-ce que c'est parce que Hermione est là et que tu te sens mal à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec l'article ?

.- Euh... oui », murmura-t-elle tandis que la serveuse leur apportait les boissons.

Pansy prit son verre de whisky pur feu et commença immédiatement o le boire. Draco la regarda, embarrassé par son attitude. Il but une gorgée de vin et regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait aussi, et cela lui fit oublier Pansy instantanément... il prit son verre et fit un clin d'œil à la brune avant de boire une autre gorgée.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement lorsqu'il la regarda, elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Hermione ? »

Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était Brian qui essayait de lui parler.

« Penses-tu que ce t-shirt me grossit ? murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seulement Hermione puisse entendre.

.- Excuse-moi ?

.- Je pense que c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Harry et Neville rigolaient tout à l'heure... Parce que j'ai l'air gros ! continua-t-il.

.- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? demanda la jeune femme en essayant de voir si Brian était sérieux.

.- Donc tu ne pense pas que j'ai l'air gros ? dit-il en souriant. Merci ! »

_Oh je souhaite juste qu'il prenne son « sourire aux millions de dollars » et qu'il s'étouffe avec ! _(Note de la traductrice : la version anglaise est beaucoup plus vulgaire mais je me permets de la modifier quelque peu...)_ et c'est encore plus dur avec Draco Malefoy qui me nargue !_ pensa Hermione en espérant que la soirée se termine vite.

Tandis que Brian racontait à Harry et Neville la fois ou il avait failli être mangé par un dragon pendant une séance photo au Japon, Hermione décida d'aller aux toilettes.

Draco remarqua qu'Hermione quittait la table, il regarda ses hanches se balancer tandis qu'elle marchait et la trouva incroyablement sexy dans sa robe rouge. Il ressentit une subite envie de l'énerver... il voulait l 'ennuyer. Il adorait lorsqu'elle était énervée, et il aimait cela encore plus lorsqu'il était la cause de son énervement... il prit donc la décision de la suivre... il se leva de sa chaise et dit à Pansy :

« Je reviens. »

Il fila vers les toilettes des hommes d'où il se redirigea vers les toilettes des femmes en un claquement de doigts.

Hermione, qui était en train de se regarder dans le miroir failli avoir une attaque lorsque Draco Malefoy apparu.

« Toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle. Ce sont les toilettes des femmes, dit-elle d'un ton cassant en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il rigola.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Sors de là !

.- Non, j'ai envie de parler, Granger.

.- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

.- Je trouve que tu es extrêmement sexy dans cette robe, dit-il en humidifiant ses lèvres.

Hermione roula des yeux. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'énerve comme ça ? Je le déteste !_

« Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler, dit-il en rigolant devant la tête que faisait Hermione. La semaine prochaine, toi et moi partons pour un petit voyage, nous serons absents tout le week end.

.- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda la jeune femme.

.- C'est la conférence annuelle des sorciers et sorcières journalistes, répondit Draco. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie d'y aller... »

Hermione savait exactement de quelle conférence il parlait, c'était celle où tous les journalistes sorciers rêvaient d'aller. Cette année, elle avait lieu à Venise, en Italie, et, oui, Hermione adorerait y aller... Mais avec lui ? elle n'en était pas sûre...

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-il.

.- Je vais y réfléchir », répondit-elle avant de sortir des toilettes.

Elle passa encore une heure à écouter les histoires interminables de Brian, puis ils décidèrent enfin tous de rentrer chez eux. Brian proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner chez elle mais elle lui répondit qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule.

« Ok Hermione, c'était agréable de te rencontrer, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt », dit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue.

_Merci et adieu Brian... _pensa Hermione tout en donnant un faux sourire au jeune homme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_alors, ken pensez vou ? jatten vos commentaires ! bisous_


End file.
